Life as a SHIELD Agent
by AmyAmeliaPond12
Summary: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. one shots. Their journey through the darkness. Fear. Friendship. Guilt. Lies. Hope.
1. Jemma's Worry

**Author's Note:** **Well, here is the first of my many upcoming fanfictions. This is a one shot that I felt was necessary to write after watching (SPOILERS) the episode where Skye was given the GH325 drug. I hope you enjoy reading this story, please feel free to review. Feedback is highly welcome, as well as any ideas for what could happen next. Read on viewers, read on... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield...If only!**

* * *

The car drive was becoming unbearable; the awkward silence still hadn't been broken. Simmons looked out of the car window, her hands resting on the soft pillow below her. Her thoughts pondered on the lakeside and the little waves that rippled in the early morning breeze. She then felt a hand wrap gently round her arm, and turned to see Fitz staring longingly into her eyes.

"Jemma, are you ok?" he asked quietly, watching as her expression upon her face didn't change. She nodded but he could see that there was something else going on deep inside of her mind. Her eyes showed it all; the sorrow, the anger and the fear. He couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Hey," he said moving closer to her, "What's troubling you?" Jemma looked down at his hand and then back up at him. Finally she spoke, "That day, the day when Skye…Well, when we gave her the GH325 just as Coulson told us not to…I don't know, there's something he's not telling us. What if something, you know, bad happens to her?"

Fitz patted her on the hand, "Nothing's going to happen to her. We saved her and she's up and running again. But I do agree with you about Coulson, there is something he's hiding from us." They sat in silence wondering what it could be, but nothing came to mind.

"But anyway," Fitz smiled, "Don't worry about it, you did good." He stroked her hand and sat back awkwardly in his seat. Jemma sighed deeply and looked back out of the window. She tried to focus on the landscape and the early sunrise, but all she could think of was Skye and hoped that whatever she had put into her bloodstream wouldn't turn out for the worse…


	2. May's Guilt

**Author's Note: This so sad to write but I was wondering about what May would be like on her own, and found myself picturing this. Although she is a tough member of the team she will have her weakening moments, starting with this one. I really hope you like this and thank you to my sister for helping me to rewrite some of my complicated sentences (I have a few rants sometimes and can create complete nonsense).**

**Do enjoy and review, and begin to delve into the rather disturbed feelings of Agent Melinda May...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (if only!) :)**

* * *

The pain in her head grew stronger as she rolled over on to her front. Grabbing hold of her head between her hands, she tried to maintain control of the tension that bubbled away in her mind. It was becoming too much; the thoughts and flashbacks were fighting back and they became clearer every day. She was used to it though, living with the consequences of her actions. But now Coulson had been found lying helpless and alone on a slab, his mind being picked apart. She just couldn't bear the thought she could have found him sooner. Why had she not gone with him? He had to stand alone; she would've done anything to stop him from being kidnapped. It was too late now, and she yet again had to deal with the consequences. In her case, guilt.

Slowly sliding off the bed May walked over to the dresser, and poured herself a whisky. She downed it in seconds before pouring herself another. The strong liquor tingled at the back of her throat as she emptied her third glass. Turning her weary head to her right she looked at herself in the mirror, her hand clasped tightly around the glass.

She heard distant echoes in her head calling out to her, "_May! Where are you? May!"_ She knew who the voice belonged to instantly, the guilt draining out of her body in a long sorrowful sigh. Raising the glass to her lips she looked at her tired reflection, the rings under her eyes and her bruised cheek staring back at her. Looking down at her hand, her knuckles white with rage, she released her feelings and felt the glass crack.

And shattered glass lay on the ground about her feet…


	3. Slow Recovery

**Author's Note: This one shot isn't very long at all, but the scene was so vivid I just had to write it down. It was as if I could hear them speaking beside me as I wrote. Please please review and comment as I'm only just starting off on Fanfiction. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (If only!)**

* * *

Morning had come and May walked into the lounge to find Ward and Skye talking together. She slowly walked up to them, sipping on a milkshake,

"Hey, you two young birds are up early," she smiled and they both turned to face her. Skye stepped forward and gave her a hug. May was taken by surprise but didn't back off,

"It's so good to see you. Last time I saw you, was when you came down to check on me whilst I was bed ridden," she laughed.

"Has it been that long? It must have been a couple days at least. How are you feeling?"

Skye shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms, "Can't complain." Ward came behind her and put his arm around her,

"Besides, she's been making an easy recovery. She even wants me to train her some more defence skills, but I told her she'd have to wait a few more days before we do," he raised his eyebrows and looked cheekily down at Skye.

"Oh _come on_," she scoffed, "It's not like I've fallen off a cliff and broken all my limbs."

"Possibly worse than that," May replied with a hint of certainty in her voice. There was a slight pause as they remembered what had happened to her. Skye had been very brave and a real fighter to get out of her near death experience alive. It still seemed like a miracle that she was standing there with them. May rubbed Skye's arm and headed to the cockpit,

"I'll see you around, don't do anything stupid whilst I'm gone," she called as she walked out of sight.

"She won't, I'll make sure of that," Ward guaranteed, watching the agent turn the corner. Skye slapped him lightly on the back,

"Come on, show me those photos you were on about."

"What, the ones from the Academy?" he asked as they walked through the lounge,

"Yeah, I wanna see what it was like. The only thing I know about the Academy is that people there tend to plant a lot of pranks on each other, as Fitz and Simmons cared to show me once," Skye looked back at him and rolled her eyes. He sighed patting her gently on the shoulder,

"Well, you gotta love a good prank."


	4. The Stars Above

Author's Note: So sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a very long time. I've been battling with coursework and assignments, but now that's all done, I have a little treat for you :) This one shot is based a couple nights after Loreli came to earth to seduce men for her army. Will May forgive Ward? Or will she reject him? I hope you guys like it and please comment and review! Thank you :)

* * *

The night drew near and the stars came out in the sky, as agent May set the plane to Auto-Pilot. She raised her arms as far as they could go and stretched. Just then she felt a pair of hands hold onto her wrists and she looked up in shock to see Ward looking down at her, sticking his tongue out. May sighed and shook him off,

"You really shouldn't do that," she said unamused by his attempt to scare her, "You could've got a broken nose."

"Like I haven't had you punch me in the face before," Ward replied sitting in the co-pilot seat next to her. Leaning forward until he could gain eye contact, he watched her as she continued to press buttons and flick switches in silence.

"Look, if you're still mad at me-"

"I am," she replied not making eye contact. The sharpness in her voice sent a shiver down his spine and he knew this wasn't going to be easy to explain. Seeing that she didn't want to talk to him, he sat back into the chair and looked out into the dark starlit sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she suddenly spoke, breaking through the awkward silence. He nodded and smiled, "Yes it is. I forget how beautiful it is up there sometimes, I guess I never have the time to look up and admire them." May looked at him through the corner of her eye; he had sat forward on his chair and looked straight up through the thick glass, the starlight seemed to make his eyes glow.

"That's why I like to be here. Being closer to the stars makes me feel… safe," she said softly as if her character had changed since he'd sat next to her. Feeling a little more at ease to speak, Ward turned to her and sighed,

"It's like there so far away yet so close, and when day comes around they're never really gone. Just like friends." He placed his hand on hers and she looked into his eyes. Oh how she felt anger coursing through her veins, so much confusion between love and hate; but after years of experience, she knew how important it was to keep her guards up every now and again.

"Yes, like friends," she agreed and pulled her hand gently away. Ward bowed his head, noticing she hadn't picked up on the hint. He stood up and walked to the door, "Goodnight May, enjoy the stars." She smiled slightly at him from over her shoulder and nodded. As the door closed behind him, she sighed into her hands and closed her eyes tight. Everything was dark inside her head; fears painted in pitch black stained her memories.

Opening her eyes she looked up at the stars… and smiled.


	5. Noodles

**Author's Note: Thank you so much so far for all your reviews, it's great to see that people are favoriting my stories, so I'm very grateful. This one's a bit of a laugh as the team finally sit down to dinner. But not everyone is pleased. Hope you enjoy it and please comment and review! Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

"So, what have we got?" asked Coulson sitting down on the long sofa next to Skye. The smell of noodles filled his nose as he inhaled. The thought of finally getting the chance to eat some good food made his mouth water.

"We have plain noodles, spicy noodles, vegetable noodles, chicken noodles, duck noodles, beef noodles, and prawn crackers," Skye replied whilst pointing to each takeaway box in turn. They sat there, eyes greedy, deciding which one they preferred. It was a hard choice and I didn't help that they got a sudden bombardment of questions,

"Have the noodles arrived already?" asked Jemma as she walked into the lounge with Fitz by her side. He gasped, "Oh I'm starving! Are there any duck noodles?" Fitz walked quickly over to the table and starred down at the boxes, their scent making him grin hungrily.

"Yes Fitz, it's that one at the end," Coulson laughed, pointing to the end box which had the word 'duck' scribbled on the side. Sort of half jogging half skipping, Fitz reached out his arm to pick it up only to find it had been snatched away from his grasp.

"Not this time kiddo, you've had it three times in a row," Ward teased and held the box close to his chest. Fitz twitched and stood in complete disappointment, "That's because I _like_ it." Skye giggled and picked up the beef noodle box, "Here, try this one. There won't be that much difference surely." With a face full of gloom, he took the box, thanked her and took a seat on the two seated sofa.

"I might have, um…" Jemma stood bent over the table, a finger to her lips in thought, "The vegetable one will do," she picked it up and took a plastic fork with her and sat next to Fitz. Skye patted Coulson's shoulder and smiled, "Go on, you choose next."

He shook his head, "I'll have whatever's left." Just then another box was lifted from the table, "You guys take quite a while to choose you know. Just pick up the one that's the closest," May laughed and walked round to sit next to Coulson. He looked down at the box in front of him.

"Ah, chicken," he said, pleased with his choice and opened up the box. The smell was immense and he tucked in straight away. Skye sat on the each of her seat and picked up the last remaining box, "Well that just leaves," she turned it round till she could see the writing, "Spicy, oh boy." Sitting back she pulled open the box and grabbed a fork. It had been such a long day and as they'd been around New York City, Coulson had managed to find spare time to grab his team mates a treat. He always treated them kindly; he treated everyone kindly. Within a few moments, there was silence as they sat there eating their noodles in complete joy. Well, all except Fitz that is, who kept giving Ward the 'evils' through the corner of his eyes.

"You rotten haggis," he mumbled under his breath.


	6. The Cello

**Author's Note: Hello there viewers. So sorry for not posting anything for I don't know how long it's been. Please forgive me for that, I've been mega busy with college work and work. So, I've written a rather cute one shot involving Skye and Coulson. Enjoy, review and favorite! Thanks for all you guys that keep reading my works, it means a lot! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

She tapped several keys on her laptop, hit the enter button and smiled.

"Gotcha!" Taking the laptop in her arms, Skye quickly got up from her bedside and stepped cautiously out of the cabin. It was late now and no one was in sight. Slowly sliding the door behind her, she tip-toed her way past the lounge, down the corridor and stood proudly outside Coulson's office. She raised her hand to knock the door when she stopped short; from inside the office came the sound of soft music, like a slow waltz.

Carefully turning the doorknob she partially opened the door, and the music flowed out into the hallway. Listening closely she heard someone humming along. She felt bad intruding but she needed to show him what she'd found.

"Nice," she said with her head poking through the gap in the door. Coulson span round in surprise and grabbed the remote that lay on his desk.

"Skye, please come in," he said timidly, stopping the music. Awkwardly stepping into the room she walked over to him as he sat down at the desk.

"You like the cello?" she asked smiling comfortingly.

"Something like that," he replied and nodded, "What do you need?"

"Oh, what I've found is," she walked around and placed the laptop on the desk, "These."

On the screen Coulson looked at a series on video clips all playing at once. All the videos where of one room – just different shots – and he focused on the one thing that caught his attention,

"Is that?"

"Mike Peterson, this is where they keep him cooped up whilst they're not ordering him to murder someone."

"All we need to know now is where _exactly_ are they keeping him, hopefully that'll lead us straight to Hydra. Is this a live feed?" Coulson pointed to one of the videos.

"It's live yeah, but he's not always there, only at night and early morning. I've flicked through all the recordings up to the live ones and not one person has stepped into that room apart from Mike. Hydra's always behind the CCTV," she sighed and folded her arms frustrated.

"Good job anyway, keep a close eye on him and inform me if he does anything suspicious," he lifted the laptop from the desk and handed it over to her. She took the laptop and headed from the door. Opening it she stopped and turned back round,

"It suits you, the cello," Skye smiled and walked out. He sighed with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah, she does."


	7. The Father's Return - Part 1

**Author's Note: Hello there, great to see you're reading my story today, and this one is going to be a real treat. I wrote this at about midnight the other night, because I just couldn't get it out of my head. I could barely sleep with it so vivid and clear in my mind. This one shot is all about the moment May encounters a dangerous stranger who is searching for a special someone, and not all goes well for the Agent as she faces painful consequences. So, with no further ado I give you The Father's Return...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

She sat at the bar, her dark hair scraped loosely back into a pony tail. Her finger tapped the side of her glass, the whisky forming ripples with each tap. Her keen eyes watched dead ahead of her across the bar, eyes sore and red rimmed. She looked back over her shoulder; it was deserted, save for the drunken old man in the corner swishing down a shot of something alcoholic, and the barista who was polishing a tall pint glass.

"Anything else I can get you miss?" he asked quietly, his grey moustache dancing around above his top lip as he spoke. She smiled and raised her glass,

"No thank you."

There was a gun shot and the glass in her hand shattered, scattering glass and whisky all over the bar and her raised arm. Watching the glass fall she found that the barista was lying on the floor behind the bar, his shirt pocket on his chest turning dark red…

She was about to turn around to see the attacker, when she felt a strong hand grasp her arm and yank her off the stool. Her body toppled backwards and she fell to the ground, her head banged against the concrete floor. Shaking her head, she tried to stand up but the stranger was pinning her to the ground with such a force there was no way she could move. She tried to focus on the stranger who peered over her, their breath warm against her clammy skin. They leaned closer and their grasp on her arms got tighter. Attempting to fling a kick from below, they knelt on her shin with a crunch, and she let out a painful yell. She opened her eyes wider to see a full set of teeth grinning at her, and then felt a pair of dry lips brush against her ear,

"Now, tell me, where is the child?" he spoke in such a low, gruff voice that it sent shivers down her spine. Frowning she turned her face to look them in the eye, although she couldn't see him fully as the night had grown darker and the sun had long gone beneath the horizon.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said with effort, trying to forget the pain in her shin for the time being.

"Don't try to fool me, you know where she is, I can _smell her_ on you," he bent over her body sniffing at her neck, their fringe sweeping against her cheek. She fidgeted and tried to shake him off but he lifted up her torso and pushed her to the floor, her shoulders crunching as they hit the cold surface.

"Now, tell me. Tell me!" he bellowed at her, spittle falling into her silky dark hair. She shook as he looked down on her, their eyes all a blaze. Now she came to think of it, his eyes did look like they were strange; there was a sort of unearthly look about them, dark but full of wonders. Coming back to her focus on the situation, she sighed shakily,

"Listen here, I don't know who this child is or where she is, but I know people that can help you-" Clasping his broad hands around her neck, he swooped her off the floor, her boot heels dragging along beneath her, until she was lifted up into the air. She chocked and spluttered at the pressure on her breathing, sweat glistening on her brow. She took a final look at his ever changing eyes, when he suddenly thrust her back through the air into the tall shelf of glass behind the bar. Landing hard on her side into the shards, her legs slapped against the cold tiles, her shin bursting with pain. She grunted as she rolled onto her back. She heard the heavy breathing of the mad man from behind the bar, and pulled out her phone. The glasses in the sink beneath the bar shook and clinked as he stomped slowly towards her, the vibrations in the ground coursing through her bones. Fingers shaking with fear and pain, she struggled to type the number into the phone. Breathing quickly she prodded the call button with such a force that it might have broken the screen if she'd pressed any harder. Lifting the phone to her ear she listened to it ring out, each bell ringing in time to the stomping that approached her.

Suddenly looking up at the bar top, she saw two sets of fingers grasp the wooden hatch, and it was swiftly ripped off the hinges and thrown across the room. There he stood, tall, menacing and dangerous; she liked danger, but not this type.

"Hello, May?" a voice said calmly from the end of the phone. She peered up at the man, who stood still as if frozen in time, his arms hanging strongly beside his looming body. Those eyes starred right into her own, like he was reading her mind and ripping her apart.

"I'm in Ruthie's Skillet diner, I need help, now," she said quietly. Slowly sitting up she began to drag herself backwards across the floor, the glass cutting through her already bloodied hands.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Coulson said worryingly. The whole team gathered around the table, the computer loading a map destination of where she was. A little red dot represented her in the diner.

"There's a-" Suddenly there was a deafening roar that rose from the strangers lungs, the noise so loud that she squeezed her eyes shut, the cut on her forehead seeping blood down onto her eyebrow and along her cheek bone.

"What the _hell_ was _that_?" asked Skye, leaning her hands on the table. The dot on the map didn't move and the team felt a tension build in the air around them.

"I don't know, May, get out of there. We're on our way," Coulson assured her and went to programme in the coordinates.

"I, I don't think I can," she breathed slowly and looked down at her leg. She couldn't feel anything; pain had gone past the point of numbness now.

"What do you mean, just _get out_!" cried Jemma, panicking on the spot. Coulson turned back, the worry in Jemma's voice stopping him in his tracks.

May watched as a creepy grin crawled across his face and he stepped a little closer. She shuffled backwards with one hand, the phone clutched tightly in the other. He followed her slowly as she helplessly retreated along the tiled floor. She stopped short when she felt something behind her that was soft and cold. She turned to see the barista lying behind her, his face grey and drained. She removed her hand from his side, and felt her stomach curdled. She'd seen a lot of death but touching death was much worse.

"Please," she mumbled as the man was almost upon her, "I can help."

"May, get out of there!" Coulson yelled his hands clenched.

May looked up in horror as the man stood before her and lifted his booted foot off the ground. He brought it down with all the might he had. _Crunch!_ May screamed a blood curdling scream that ricocheted down the phone.

_"__May!"_ Coulson shouted as the phone line went dead.

* * *

**Author's note part 2: As Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl has requested Part 2 of this story, I've decided to make it separate to this drabble series. The name will still be the same so when part 2 is ready it'll be uploaded onto that one instead...**


End file.
